Real World
The , also known as , is the home world of humans in the various Digimon anime, manga, and games. Usually, the main scenario used from the Real World is . Diaboromon's ultimate goal is to hijack a military computer and try to destroy the Real World with a nuclear strike. In Digimon Adventure, the summer of 1999 had strange events happen all over . In , the Human World is adjacent to the Green, Island, Corridor, Factory, Lake, and River Zones of the . In Digimon World 3, 's goal is to merge with the entire Earth and become the ultimate being, . The Antarctic is an ice continent. In Digimon Data Squad, some penguins gather in the Antarctic when a Digital Gate opens around the entire Human World. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Buenos Aires is the home of a pair of twins who witness the battle against .Digimon Adventure: Storyboard - Mamoru Hosoda In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Australia is Tom's home. Australian Sea In Digimon Adventure 02, on December 25, 2002, 9PM, a Gesomon and an Ebidramon showed up at the . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Canberra is the home of someone who witnesses the battle against . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Sydney is the home of a group of elementary school students who witness the battle against . The Gold Coast is Derek's hometown in Digimon Adventure 02. On December 25, 2002, Joe, , Cody, and destroy a Control Spire in Gold Coast, then fight a Gesomon, Shellmon, and Ebidramon with Derek and 's help. In Digimon Data Squad, Austria is the home of the Norstein family. Thomas's mother was an exchange student in Austria when she met Franz Norstein, Thomas's future father, and became involved with him. After she died, Thomas moved from Japan to Austria to live with his father. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Toronto is the home of a middle school boy who witnesses the battle against . In Digimon Fusion, when Mikey Kudo tries to slow with bad gags, he tells a gag about penguins existing in Beijing.In Japanese, sounds similar to . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Hong Kong is the home of a group of children who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure 02, Hong Kong is the hometown of the three Poi Brothers. On December 25, 2002, the brothers tried to protect their home from a rampaging Mojyamon, until Izzy and Kari arrived and explained the situation with the help of Jackie. The Asian DigiDestined later brought all the displaced Digimon to Kowloon Park, from which they were sent back to the . In Digimon Tamers, Janyu Wong emigrated from Hong Kong to Japan. In Digimon Fusion, one year after defeating the Bagra Army, Nene Amano is an in Hong Kong. In Digimon Adventure 02, Nathan Road is one of the places attacked by Digimon. On December 25, 2002, 12PM, a Mojyamon attacks Nathan Road, but is defeated by . In Digimon Adventure 02, Kowloon Park is where the Izzy and Kari gather the Digimon who got lost around Asia. is a in Sichuan. It is the main Real World setting of Digimon Legendary Skies. is a city in Sichuan. In Digimon Legendary Skies, Yú Jiābǎo lives in Mianyang. Tibet is a province of China. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Tibet is the home of three monks-in-training who witness the battle against . Egypt is a country. In Digimon Data Squad, led an attack against Egypt. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Fiji is the home of three boys who witness the battle against . Paris is the capital of France. In the Digimon Adventure and 02 universe, Paris is where Michel Takaishi, his wife, and Catherine Deneuve live. On August 3, 1999, when Digimon begin appearing all around the world, a Tyrannomon shows up at the . Three years later, on December 25, when Control Spires start appearing all around the world, Tai, , T.K., and go to Paris, where they meet with Michel. In Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, Rumiko Nonaka is in Paris for a fashion-related engagement. In Digimon Fusion, Kiichi Funabashi once went to Paris on and took a picture at the Arc de Triomphe, however, when he shows the picture to his classmates, they believe the photo to be fake. Germany is a country. In Digimon Tamers, Janyu Wong has a friend in Germany. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Berlin is the home of two middle school punks who witness the battle against . India is a country. In Digimon Adventure 02, Mina is from India. In Digimon Frontier, Zoe Orimoto spent most of her life in Italy. In Digimon Fusion, when the Old Clock Shop Man summons heroes from different universes, Yolei Inoue, , Keenan Crier, and team up to fight 's agents in Rome. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, is the home of a group of middle school students who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure 02, Palenque is Rosa's home. It is located near the ruins of the original , a Mayan city. On December 25, 2002, Matt, Ken and their Digimon go to the ruins of Palenque after a Minotarumon and Dokugumon were spotted there. Inside the ruins, they meet Rosa and Gotsumon, who snuck out of their house to help the Japanese DigiDestined. Together, they return the Digimon to the Digital World. Mayan ruins In Digimon Adventure 02, on December 24, 2002, Ken, Matt, , and follow a Dokugumon and a Minotarumon to the ruins'|パレンケ マヤ遺跡|Parenke Maya-iseki}}. There they meet Jose, Rosa, and After the group finds the two Digimon, Ken reminds everyone of the ruins' historical value, saying they can't fight while in the inside. Matt and Gabumon then attract the Digimon to the outside. After exitting the ruins, Minotarumon starts attacking the ruins, and Wormmon digivolves to to protect them. In Digimon Adventure 02, on December 24, 10PM, and destroy a Control Spire in Acapulco. In Digimon Fusion, when the Old Clock Shop Man summons heroes from different universes, Joe Kido and destroy one of 's agents in Chichen Itza. In Digimon Adventure, during the summer of 1999, heavy rains flooded the Middle East. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Mongolia is the home of a group of elementary school students who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Myanmar is the home of three kindergarten girls who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure 02, a swarm of Flymon fly above Nazca on December 24, 6PM. Moscow is the capital of Russia. In Digimon Adventure 02, Moscow home of , Sonya, and . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Singapore is Jane's home. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Seoul is the home of four siblings who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure, during the summer of 1999, paddy fields in Southeast Asia dried up from drought. Stockholm Royal University of Science The is a fictional school in Digimon Data Squad from which Thomas H. Norstein graduated at the age of 13. Taiwan is a country. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Taiwan is the home of a group of elementary school students who witness the battle against . It is also the home of a middle school student who warns Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi about the launch of the "Peace Keeper" nuclear missile. Bangkok is a city in Thailand. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Bangkok is the home of a group of elementary school students who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Ryo Akiyama watches the battle against in Turkey. England is a country of the United Kingdom. In Digimon Frontier, Zoe Ayamoto moved to England at a young age. London is a city in England. In Digimon Universe App Monsters, Ryuutarou and Jenny Asuka met in a tea shop in London. It is said that the United States of America is covertly conducting research and development on in order to take possession of the Digital World. In Digimon Adventure, America suffered of freezing temperatures during the summer of 1999. In Digimon Fusion, Christopher Aonuma moved to America one year after the final battle against the Bagra Army and met and there. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Anchorage is the home of four middle school girls who witness the battle against . In Digimon Tamers, Tetsuo Uchiharato is a professor at . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Izzy has a friend in Los Angeles. In Digimon Adventure 02, when Control Spires start appearing around the Real World, Digimon are sighted at Venice Beach. Palo Alto University , which was not named as this until 2009.}} In Digimon Tamers, Palo Alto University is the university at which the original Monster Makers had studied in the 1980's. It is also the site where the Monster Makers had created the Digimon prototypes for a trans-government-funded project. Dr. Rob McCoy is a professor at the university. It is a possible reference to . In Digimon: The Movie, Willis takes classes at Colorado State University. Summer Memory is Willis's hometown in Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals. It is located in northern Colorado, near the border with .Digimon Adventure 02: Official Encyclopedia III In Digimon Adventure 02, arrives in Miami, where Davis Motomiya, , Ken Ichijouji, , Yamato "Matt" Ishida, and land. They then meet , who tells Ken, Wormmon, Matt, and Gabumon to take a helicopter to Mexico, while Michael J. Barton takes Michael, Davis, and Veemon to New York City in a jet. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, the Tachikawas are taking a vacation to Hawaii. In Digimon Frontier, Zoe says the wind of Breezy Village feels like Hawaii. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, when Taichi "Tai" Kamiya receives Mimi Tachikawa's postcard, she is enjoying herself in Waikīkī. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Chicago is the home of two elementary school boys who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Detroit is the home of two girls who witness the battle against . In Area 51, it seems they were using and building extraterrestrial technology, but the truth is shrouded in mystery. It is where Ebemon was artificially created from a captured Vademon, that had the data that configured its body analyzed and improved. In Digital Card Battle: Official Master Guide, Mister O.B. is from Las Vegas.Digital Card Battle: Official Master Guide: Mister O.B.: "A genius gambler from Las Vegas." In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, New York City is the home of a group of high school students who witness the battle against . In Digimon Adventure 02, on December 24, 2002, 7PM, a ShogunGekomon shows up at Niagara Falls. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, two children who witness the battle against at a hospital in Philadelphia. In Digimon Adventure 02, when Control Spires start appearing around the Real World, Digimon are sighted at the grassy knoll in Dallas. The Pentagon is the headquarters of the . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, hacks the Pentagon's computer and launches the Peace Keeper. A Taiwanese middle school student also hacks the Pentagon, and warns the about the Peace Keeper. Outside Earth In Digimon World 3, Junior fights on outer space. Gunslinger In Digimon Adventure 02, in 2027, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and landed on Mars. In the English dub, they were originally supposed to land on the Moon. In Digimon Adventure 02, in 2027, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and were supposed to land on the Moon, but landed on Mars instead. Gallery File:Human World db.jpg|The Human World in Digimon Battle. File:M2 Real World map.png|A Real World map in Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!. See also Notes and references Category:Locations Category:Terms